Kindred Souls: Omega Destinies
by omegadestinies
Summary: To save the rest of the world, one soul must be saved from destruction.


_**Author's Note:** All characters mentioned in this story belong to Lanie Galupe unless otherwise stated. Though majority of the ideas and plotlines are original, there are some concepts from various tv shows, video games and other entertainment that will appear here. Any reference to the original company will be stated when appropriate._

**Chapter 1: Saving Grace**

Meya, a land filled with peoples both good and evil. Since the dawn of time, Meya's inhabitants had fought with each other in the never-ending battle for power. Divided into the four regions of Val'haren, Micare, Cyrenee and Rolorien, each had their own ruling families that watched over its citizens.

The van de Rosaros, ruling over the land of Val'haren, had become one of the most powerful families in all of Meya. Under the watchful eye of the royal family, their soldiers were heavily trained and became some of the greatest warriors in history. Though they participated in wars with the other nations, the van de Rosaro family did not fight for power. Instead they fought to unite the people of Meya. Giving their assistance to those who asked, the van de Rosaros made many alliances within the other regions in hopes of bringing them together.

There had been many tests of Val'haren's ability to win battles, and they had passed them all. But like all great families that ruled over Val'haren, a great curse was coming for them. Despite the power of their army, it was predicted that the family would fall to the hands of the one they called, the Shadow.

Though no one has ever seen the Shadow, it had been said that the sky will turn pitch black and a great storm will rage foretelling their appearance. Under the cover of the storm, they will hunt down each member of the Val'haren royal army and steal their souls. Lasting for three days, the storm itself would destroy any and all homes and buildings surrounding the castle. It was a curse that only affected Val'haren, a land that was thought to be favoured by Aya, the goddess who watched over their world. It was rumored that the Shadow was an army sent out by Aya whenever she felt that she was disrespected.

The current King of Val'haren, Markys van de Rosaro, was a powerful sorcerer and had developed the ability to predict the future. In the past few years before his son was to be born, the great King was haunted by visions of the Shadow coming and destroying his kingdom. None of the rulers that preceded his had ever survived their attack. The Shadow left no survivors, and no trace of anything that could lead to their real identity. Tonight, they were coming for Val'haren.

Staring out his bedroom window, flickers of lightning appeared in the distance. They were bright against the dark skies that have been hovering over the land for the past few days. It was the beginning of the horrific storm that everyone feared; it marked the arrival of the Shadow.

"Markys," came a voice from the doorway of the King's bedroom. "Its time to go."

Using his powers to foresee the future, he was able to pinpoint the day that his enemies were to arrive. It was the night his first child was to be born. "Don't . . ." the Queen begged him with her arms locked tight around his waist.

"I'm sorry Abby," he whispered in her ear as he returned the embrace. "You have to listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you next." The king said after a few moments of silence. Brushing away her dark mahogany hair away from her tear-streaked face, he held her face up so that their eyes met. "Tonight a man is going to come to you. You have to do whatever he tells you to do."

"Promise me you'll come back," she told him softly.

"Abby, are you listening to me?" Markys sighed trying to hold back his own tears.

Abigail had always been a frail girl ever since the day he met her. When she was young, and unknown chronic illness kept her body weak. As the years passed, the illness became less frequent but she had never fully recovered. There were times where she had no energy to get out of bed or walk around. But through all her suffering Abby had worn the biggest smile on her face that anyone could make. No one would ever know the pain she was feeling by the expression she wore. Her personality was always cheerful and optimistic and it was that, that made him fall for her in the first place. It tore him up inside to see her crying now, and he wished that he could make it stop.

Unfortunately, there was no way he could. He was going to die in this battle today, and there was no way around it. The only thing he could do was prevent the Shadow from reaching his wife and child before it was born. "Abby, are you listening to me?" he repeated.

"Promise me, please" she stammered through her tears.

"Markys we have to go," spoke up the King's best friend and head commander of the van de Rosaro's army.

With a heavy sigh, the King released his embrace and removed a necklace from around his neck. Holding out his wife's hand, he dropped the jewelry into her palm. "Give this to our son; it will keep the both of you safe."

Not knowing Markys to wear any necklaces, except for a charm given to him from his mentor, Abigail opened her hand to look at the gift. Though the symbol that hung from the gold chain appeared to be broken in half, she recognized it almost immediately. "This . . . this is . . . this is the symbol of Briannt," she gasped.

"I know it is," he replied quietly.

"This symbol is cursed Markys, you of all people should know that!" Abigail exclaimed in disbelief.

A story told to the people of Meya since the beginning of time was the legend of the Briannt family. The Briannts were said to be warriors blessed by the hand of Aya. Gifted in every aspect of war craft imaginable, they were said to be indestructible. However, this image was shattered by the introduction of the Shadow. Similar to the cursed that came with Val'haren the Briannts too were completely destroyed. Allies, friends and relatives were also annihilated because of their knowledge of the family. Or at least that's what the story said. However, there had always been one survivor; one living soul that managed to escape to carry on the Briannt name.

As the ages went by, it had been taught to never speak the family's name in fear of being killed. Anyone who claimed to belong to the Briannts was immediately executed without remorse. It was almost a millennium since the Briannts were said to be completely dead, but the legend was still told to prevent anyone from becoming a victim. If anyone were to know of Markys' heritage, her son would be killed along with her husband if he wasn't killed in this battle.

"Give it to our son," Markys repeated holding Abby's face in his hands.

"You want me to mark our son for death? They will kill him if they find . . . "

"Do you trust me Abby?" he asked her as the thunder roared in the distance. Time was running out and he needed to get out into the battlefield soon if there was going to be any chance of saving his son.

The Queen nodded her head in reply, there were very few people that she trusted in the world and her husband was one of them. "Just promise me you'll come back," she pleaded one last time.

"I love you," the emerald eyed sorcerer whispered to his wife as he kissed her goodbye. With much hesitation, Markys released his embrace and made his way towards the door. Though it pained him to see Abby in pain, he knew what had to be done. "Keep her safe," the King whispered to Kalan Foree, his best friend since childhood, who was waiting outside the master bedroom. Though Kalan was one of the best soldiers that Val'haren had to offer, Markys asked that he watch over his wife during and after the tremendous battle.

"It's been an honour," Kalan told his King as he bowed in respect. "I promise no harm will come to your family." Shaking his hand, Markys ran to the battlefield hoping that the war had not started.

Running to the window, Abigail stared at the enormous army gathered outside the castle walls awaiting their fate. Though they knew that this battle would ensure their death, they were still willing to fight in hopes of saving their kingdom. Pulling out a hidden necklace from underneath her clothes, she held the charm tightly in her hand as she closed her eyes. _"Ayana, save their souls,"_ she prayed in her mind. Opening her eyes again, lightning crashed very close to the window causing Abby to let out a startled scream.

"Lady Abigail!" Kalan exclaimed running to the Queen immediately. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just startled that's all."

"Perhaps it would be best if you stayed in a different room and away from all this commotion," he suggested.

The Queen shook her head in disagreement as she walked towards the bed. "If I leave this room, Markys won't know where to find me when he comes back," Abby explained with her blue eyes shining with optimism.

"Lady Clarice has already prepared a room for you to deliver your baby down the hall. With all do respect, perhaps it would be better for you and your baby . . ."

"I will have my baby here with or without Clarice's help. I will not leave this room," the Queen told her bodyguard as she took out a small device from beneath her pillow. Pressing a small button on the device ejected a thin needle from the other end.

_Flashback . . ._

_"You can't have this baby Abigail," warned her guardian interrupting her prayer to the goddess Aya. "Your body can't handle the pressure of labour."_

_"And I've been told that I'd never be able to walk, and you changed that," replied the newly crowned Queen of Val'haren. "You told me that I was stronger, so why can't . . ."_

_"You are stronger Abigail, but not strong enough. We still don't know enough about your disease and what will happen to you during delivery. We've already had too many close calls."_

_"I don't care," she replied keeping her eyes fixed at the sunrise outside her window._

_"Having this baby can kill you," Abigail's guardian warned for the last time. It had been over fifteen years since Abigail was taken under Ayana's care, and she had never questioned anything she was told. Ayana had always taken care of her and helped her in more ways than anyone else could have. _

_"I'll take my chances," Abigail told her as she turned to look her guardian in the eye. "You know that I respect your judgment over anyone else's, but I can't give up this child."_

_An awkward silence filled the room as Ayana stared into her deep blue eyes. It was easy to see that there was no way to stop the fragile Queen except for killing here, which of course was not an option for Ayana. Taking out a small silver stick from the inside of her sleeve, she gave it to Abigail. "In no more than three weeks, inject yourself with this serum."_

_Looking over the small stick, Abby discovered that it was actually a compact syringe filled with blue liquid. "What is this?"_

_"It's an experimental compound that my lab has been working on for the past few years," Ayana began to explain. "It is targeted to help injured pregnant women deliver their children quickly so that they can have a chance at life. It induces labour, speeds up dilation almost 500 and reduces pain during delivery."_

"_My baby isn't due for another two months, why do I have to take it in the next 3 weeks?" she asked rubbing her stomach as her son moved around in her womb. Over the past few months Abigail had been having monstrous headaches and frequently nausea. In an attempt to help her, Ayana had conducted many tests and designed several new medications to eliminate her symptoms. Unfortunately, the cures didn't last for long. Within a matter of days, her body would form immunity to the cure and her symptoms would come back again._

"_Truthfully, your body won't be able to sustain this child much longer," said the silver haired guardian. "If it were up to me, I'd take that child out of you right here, right now."_

"_So why don't you?" Abigail asked immediately. If there was any chance of saving both her and her baby's lives she would take it without question. "There is plenty of room in the infirmary and anyone . . ."_

"_You'll die," she sighed. "The moment we open you up, you'll die."_

_Wiping away a tear from her eyes, the Queen did her best not to break out in tears. The more the two of them spoke, the more it seemed like there was no chance of both of them surviving. "So this is my last resort?" she asked looking at the needle again. "If you already know what it's supposed to do, then why are you calling it experimental?"_

_Ayana sighed heavily as she sat on a windowsill. "You already know your condition is unique Abigail. I have done everything to get you to where are now, but you are still not at 100 physically. With all the medications we've given to you, I'm not sure how the serum will react."_

"_What will happen if this serum works?"_

"_Both of you will survive with minimal complications," Ayana replied quietly. _

"_And if it doesn't?" Abby asked even though she knew the answer to her question. _

_For a moment Ayana didn't say a single word, almost as if she didn't want to believe it herself. Out of all the souls she saved in her lifetime, it pained her to know that this particular situation was out of her hands. "Both of you will die."_

_End Flashback . . ._

"What is that?" Kalan asked eying the syringe.

"Our only chance," Abigail whispered as she thought about her situation one last time. There was no guarantee that she was going to live through this night, but she had a chance to save her unborn son.

From the corner of her blue eyes she could see Kalan attempting to steal the serum away. With uncharacteristic swiftness, the Queen quickly injected the blue fluid into her blood stream. Almost immediately she could feel the serum reacting with her body. Her heartbeat quickened rapidly making it feel as if she were experiencing a heart attack. Simply breathing was becoming increasingly difficult causing her to collapse on the plush fabrics of her bed.

"Lady Abigail!" Kalan panicked as she began screaming in pain. "Clarice!" he screamed summoning Abby's medic from down the hall. From the day she was crowned Queen of Val'haren, Clarice von Tessen was assigned as her personal doctor by Markys because of her health problems. It was Clarice that was in charge of the delivery of their child.

The small woman ran as quickly as she could from the room she was preparing to the master bedroom. "What's happened?" she asked upon hearing Abigail's screams of pain.

"She injected herself with this," the blue eyed soldier asked the doctor showing her the syringe.

Abigail screamed in agony the serum worked its way into her system. Intense contractions were now occurring every few minutes, each more painful than the last. As the pain became unbearable, she realized why Ayana didn't want her to go through labour. She was right about her body not being strong enough to endure this pain.

"What is this?" Clarice asked not recognizing the device. "It's not one of mine."

"Then where'd it come from?" Kalan replied angrily as he tried to hold down Abigail's arms. She had begun thrashing around, possibly looking for something to hold on to.

"Her eyes!" the elderly woman exclaimed as she tried to steady the Queen's head. Abby's eyes had become blank; her pupils were nonexistent and no reflection shone on their surface. Though she predicted that her patient was blinded, her eyes rapidly darted back and forth as if it was out of her control. "Lady Abigail!" Clarice called to her in an attempt to catch her attention.

"She isn't going to hear you," called out a foreign voice from near the window. Both Kalan and Clarice turned around immediately only to find that they were surrounded. Somehow in the panic induced by Abigail's current state and the loud roars of the storm outside, soldiers had entered the master bedroom. "By now her hearing is shot just like her vision."

Eleven men sat calmly around the room watching the two of them fuss over the Queen. Though the room was dim, the colour or their eyes shone brightly. Each soldier had a different eye colour corresponding with a gemstone on their ring. Though Kalan had served the van de Rosaro family for many years, he didn't recognize the soldiers or the uniforms they wore. The crest of Val'haren was nowhere on their uniform, nor was the crest of any other kingdom.

"Who are you?" the soldier demanded as he reached for his sword.

"I am not your enemy, do not draw your sword as you may endanger your Queen," replied the silver haired stranger. "Lady Abigail is experiencing an accelerated induced labour. Her child will be born soon."

"She isn't due for another month, she shouldn't be going through labour," Clarice exclaimed as she tried to calm Abby down.

"She's taken Indroxil," he replied pointing to the syringe lying on the floor. "It is a chemical designed to accelerate the child delivery process."

"I've never heard of Indroxil before."

"You shouldn't have, it's a new product manufactured by a private sector. Though I am worried about how it will react with her body," the stranger said without introducing himself. Jumping down from his perch up top Abby's dresser, he walked towards her with an outstretched hand. Instinctively Kalan reached for his weapon again, but before he had a chance to draw it, the intruder grabbed his hand. "I am not you enemy," he repeated again glaring into his pale blue eyes.

Releasing his grip, the stranger continued on to the other side of the bed where Abigail's head lay. Slowly he bent down and placed his hands on either side of her head. In a language neither Clarice nor Kalan understood, he began whispering words into her ears. Within a matter of seconds, Abigail's eyes returned to normal as well as her heartbeat and breathing.

"What . . . what's happening?" she stammered just as another painful contraction began.

"Lady Clarice, I would suggest you prepare to deliver this baby," the stranger told the elderly woman as he held on to Abigail's hand. "I suspect he will be arriving within the next two minutes." Without question Clarice ran from the room she was previously in to gather her supplies.

"You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" repeated the angry soldier.

"You will learn that in due time. Right now I am more concerned about making sure your prince makes it through this night alive," he said as his aqua eyes glowed brightly. Using magic, he was some how keeping Abigail stable with spells Kalan never heard before.

Screaming in pain the dark haired Queen's pulse began to increase once again. "Shhh," the stranger whispered calmly as he waited for Clarice to come back. Though he had seen Indroxil in use before, none of the patients had reactions quite like Abigail. He was one of the few people that knew of her condition and of the medications she was taking in an attempt to cure it. They had never met before, but he still knew her and who her baby was destined to be. The moment Clarice entered the room, the outsider instructed both women in the delivery process with unusual haste.

Just as the stranger predicted the baby was born within two minutes. However, as soon as her son was born, Abby's heart rated dropped rapidly until it stopped beating all together. "What's happening to her?"

"_Zume buzk va me Brielle_," the stranger whispered into the Queen's ears as small bolts of electricity flowed from his fingers into her body. Cautiously he began increasing the voltage as her heartbeat did not return. In a panic, he electrocuted his patient with enough electricity that would kill a normal human being.

Suddenly her eyes opened as her heart began racing once again. Instinctively her hands gravitated to her stomach only to realize that her child was gone. "My baby!" Abigail exclaimed sitting upward. A dizzying rush flowed over her body causing her to fall back down again. Hearing an infant's cries, Abigail's eyes searched for Clarice. After seeing no one but strangers, she found her doctor who was cleaning her child.

"Here," the stranger said as he helped the Queen into a sitting position. Knowing that most of her strength was gone, he gathered the pillows behind her for support. "There isn't much time; I must speak to you about your son."

"I want to see my child," Abby replied with her eyes on Clarice. Once she was finished, the elderly woman gave the baby to its mother. Almost immediately the infant stopped crying. Unlike normal newborns, the baby boy opened his eyes and looked at his mother. He cooed softly as if to say hello bringing a smile to Abigail's face.

"Your son's life is in danger," the stranger told the Queen impatiently. "If you don't listen to me now, then he will die."

"Who are you?" she asked not recognizing the stranger. He felt somewhat familiar, but she had never seen him before.

"They call me Xavier," he introduced himself as he walked towards the window. Taking a glance at the commotion outside, the storm had worsened making it difficult to see who was winning the war. "I am a 3257th generation Verocan soldier, I was sent by Aya to save your son."

"Save him from what?" Clarice asked.

Xavier's aqua eyes began glowing once again as his gaze remained fixated outside. "She's coming to kill your son. She's already outside; in a few minutes she'll be here."

"_Tonight a man is going to come to you. You have to do whatever he tells you to do_," Markys' voice rang echoed in Abigail's head. This must have been the stranger he was trying to warn her about before he left.

"What do I have to do?" Abigail asked as she held her son tightly. Is she lost her baby now after enduring all the pain she just experienced, she would definitely not survive. In her mind she tried to think of who would want to kill her child, but no name came. She was under Ayana's protection and she would never let any harm come to her child. Pulling out a small gold armband from his pocket, Xavier gave it to Abigail. After closer examination, she recognized the shape of the trinket. "Markys had this tattooed on his left arm."

"That is the emblem of my generation of Verocan soldier. I've been sent here to petition you Lady Abigail van de Rosaro, as this child's mother and sole guardian, to dedicate him to the Veroca," he announced looking back at the astounded Queen.

The Veroca were an elite class of warriors. They were handpicked by the gods to protect and maintain balance throughout Meya and other planets. Verocan soldiers were given special powers that could never be learned and since they were chosen by a god, their life expectancy was far greater than anyone. Upon dedication the Verocan is protected from any harm until the age of twenty-seven. At that age they are asked personally to make the choice of becoming a full Verocan or to leave them.

It was an honour to be chosen as a Verocan, but it contradicted a certain aspect of Abigail's life. Ayana, her guardian, despised the gods. Throughout her life, she was taught not to rely on the gods, and determine her own fate. When she married Markys, Abigail told Ayana about his affiliation with the elite team. To her surprise, she didn't oppose the marriage. Instead the crystal eyed soldier gave them her blessing. She had told her that, he made her happy and that was the most important. Ayana had understood then, but to dedicate her only child to the gods may loose her trust forever.

"I . . . I don't know," she stammered unsure of what to answer. "There is someone I need to talk to before making this decision."

"You have to make the decision now," Xavier told her coldly. "It's the only way to save your child. Once you place that band on your son, then the dedication is complete."

"I can't," Abigail replied again.

Before Xavier could say another word to the Queen, the doors to the master bedroom were blasted down from the outside. The room quickly filled with dust and debris making it difficult to see anyone. Through the debris, the eyes of the soldiers that accompanied Xavier glowed brightly as they remained perfectly still. Using his powers, Kalan blew the dust away from Abigail and her child.

A woman stood in the doorway with her sword in hand. Blood covered her armor as if she walked off of the battlefield and was looking for a new victim. Hiding her face in the shadows, she looked around at the people in the room. Immediately recognizing the soldier's clothing she pulled out a second sword from a holster on her back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled at Xavier.

Abigail gasped at the sound of the stranger's voice. Though the armor and name were unfamiliar, the voice was unmistakable. It was the last person she thought would ever murder her baby. "Ayana."

"You can't have this child," he told her.

"This child is a Briannt, I can't let him live," she replied unsteadily as she pointed her sword at her target.

"Please don't," Abby begged her guardian. After all the time and work she had invested in to help her have this child, the Queen was shocked to find out that Ayana wanted him dead.

"I'm sorry Abigail," the silver haired guardian whispered as she took both swords and aimed at the baby in Abby's arms. The instant she made her move, the other Verocan soldiers drew their swords. Quicker than the eye could see, she was stopped dead in her tracks. With eight swords to her head and two blocking her own weapons, she was trapped. Looking at the prince, she noticed that the golden armband that was given to Abigail was now on his arm. With a gold flash, the trinket implanted itself into his arm as if it was part of his skin. She had completed the dedication.

"Lay down your swords," Xavier ordered bringing his own to her neck.

Seeing no way around her captors without harming Abigail, Ayana brought down her weapons and placed them in their holsters. Following their leader's command, the Veroca put away their weaponry as well. "You're making a big mistake," she warned.

"With these soldiers as my witnesses, Lady Abigail has completed the dedication of her son to the goddess Aya. On behalf of the Aya, I give this child the name Mykelis Damian Briannt," Xavier recited. Once a person was dedicated as a Verocan, they were given a new name as if to mark a new lifetime under the protection of the god or goddess.

The entire room became silent as Xavier spoke that name. The name was once given to another man far into Meya's history. It was written that the birth of this man started the murders of those born to the Briannt family.

Ayana glared at Xavier with her crystal-like eyes glowing fiercely. "How dare you," she hissed. Taking out one of her swords she attacked the other silver haired soldier in extreme frustration. Despite the fact that Ayana was one of the best soldiers in all of Meya, she couldn't land a single strike on her target. Evenly matched in skill, the two warriors ceased their fighting knowing that it could go on forever.

"From this day you are prohibited from any contact with Lady Abigail and her son for the next twenty-seven years," he told her as he stood in between her and the Queen.

"This isn't over," Ayana whispered as she used her powers to destroy a panel of windows. Pulling out a small vile of green liquid, she gave it to Xavier. "Give this to her," she instructed.

Instead of taking the vile, he grabbed Ayana's wrist to stop her from leaving. Speaking in another foreign language, he told her something that only fueled her frustration. Snapping something back in the same language Ayana pulled away from Xavier and left her medicine in his palm. Walking towards the broken window she gracefully stood on the thin windowsill. Turning around she looked at Abigail one last time. Seeing there was nothing she could do about the situation now, she let herself fall out the window.

"Ayana!" the Queen exclaimed.

"She's fine," Xavier insisted as he walked towards the window. Looking outside, he could see no sign of the silver-haired warrior. "She's fine."

_**Author's Note:** Kindred Souls: Omega Destinies is going to be a relatively big story, if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to email me at I am always looking for designers and artists to help me create visuals for the story and any help would be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
